The present invention relates generally to shutters for windows, doors and other openings, and, in particular, to improvements in shutters having pivoting louvers.
Decorative shutters employing a plurality of louvers for selectively controlling the degree of light permitted through are well known in the art. Such shutters are often provided with a louver mechanism for linking together the movement of the louvers so that they pivot in unison. Many of these mechanisms employ a tilt rod positioned external of the louvered panel to actuate the louvers. Enclosed louver actuating mechanisms are also well known. One such type of mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,837 to Cleaver et al. Advantages of enclosed mechanisms are that they provide a more aesthetically pleasing look by virtue of hiding the actuating mechanism and allow for a greater degree of pivoting range than tilt-rod actuated louvers which sometimes interfere with the louver movement.
While improvements such as enclosed louver mechanisms have increased the aesthetic beauty of the shutters, little has been done to improve the visual appearance of the louvers themselves. Typically, the louvers are either painted or, if made of a high quality wood material, varnished, stained or coated to show the wood texture. Since the visual aesthetics of a window or other opening are often enhanced with fabric draperies to provide a "softer" look, a need exists to coordinate these decorative materials with the shutter without compromising the appearance of the shutter from the outside.